


The mystery of jim gray

by orphan_account



Series: trinity [1]
Category: Jim gray, Mystery - Fandom, trinity book series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jim grey was found dead 50 years ago in a boarding school two days after the school closed,the police closed the case after two months after his death with on intell on how he died,however a young girl rises to the case 50 years later will she succeed?
Series: trinity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899895





	The mystery of jim gray

**Author's Note:**

> i will be editing the book when i have chance i've been busy but should be able to edit it mostly on Sundays hope you enjoy

IT ALL started innocently enough,trinity's parents said they wanted to talk to her,they only really talk to her when there is a problem like when they found a cigarette in her bagpack which didn't end well.They said the wanted to talk to here after dinner in the living room.when trinity is done with her dinner she goes into the leaving room and finds her to brothers Caleb and Aaron playing a game on the tablet

"scram punks mom and dad want to talk to me in private"trinity said

"they wants to talk to us too"they answer

trinity's pov  
they never wanted to speak to me and the twins at the same time,somethings wrong

"hey Aaron,Caleb and Trinity"trinity's thoughts are interrupted by her mother's calm yet loud voice

"hey mom"Caleb says "sup"Aaron says  
"me and you father have been talking"mom says 

"we're going to Chile for three months"dad says

"omg i have to pack my suitcases i'm going to chile"i say excitedly

"your not"dad says  
"your going to boarding school"mom says

HELL NOO!!!

"yes!!"Caleb and Aaron shout  
and start dancing on top of the couch  
For 13 year olds they sure are child-ish 

"but mom we can't go to boarding school"i say

"its just for one term honey"mom says 

"plus its like practicing for collage"dad says

"but,but my job my babysitting carrier"i say

"its just three months sweetie"mom says

"i'm sure they families will understand"dad says 

Damn this can't be happening

"and Leal will be there"mom says

"where?"i ask in confusion 

"Brentwood collage and boarding school" 

"see at least you know someone there"my dad says

"and tons of your childhood friends go there"mom says

"like Eric"Caleb says  
Eric and Leal have been bestfriends since we were four,maybe boarding school won't be that bad  
..........................................  
the next day 

my dad is driving me and my brother's to this so called boarding school,i looked it up online and it seems pretty cool if you ask me.dad dropped at at Brentwood and sped off,it kinda hurts that he didn't say good bye but i'll shake it off its not like i'm not used to it my parents leaving me alone to the care of total strangers,sounds scary but i'm used to it

"you must be trinity Luis"someone says behind me i turn to see who it is and its a matron i know cause she is wearing a badge that says matron  
"i'm miss Zaire you matron"she says putting her hand out for me to shake  
"nice to meet you miss Zaire"i say "nice to meet you too miss Luis " she says i turn to see my brothers but there already gone and so miss Zaire leads me to the Florence nightingale house were i see my friend Leal i hug her and so the story begins

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading updates coming soon!!!


End file.
